The Ghost Whisperer and The Wolf
by ReneeCupcake
Summary: Bella has a gift. She can see ghost. When is imprinted on by the hot-head of the group she wants to tell him her secret but she's been humiliated enough. She has second thoughts... :  Read!
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost Whisperer

Chapter 1: Coming Back

Bella POV

I can't wait to see the reaction of my father when he sees that I am coming back sooner than he thought. I wonder if he will let me stay with him. I am about 10 minutes away from my father's house.

I hate that I had to leave him but it had to be done. I left when I realized I had a special ability. I couldn't deal with the looks my father would give me when I was out late and I was talking to the ghost. My mother already knew of my ability because she had it when she was younger.

I now know what she was talking to when she was in her room by herself. You see when I was little I would hear voices coming from my mother's room. I have never told anyone off my special ability except my mother and my best friend Dana who lives back in California where I used to live.

At first she didn't believe me but I also have the ability to make someone see the ghost I see. The way you can tell it is a ghost is because it has a faint line around them that people don't have. She then realized I was telling the truth. From then on we have never had as little as one secret.

That is the only special thing that I am proud of. I'm proud of it because I only see ghost who haven't fully went heaven or in my way crossed over yet. When ghost don't crossover it means they have some unfinished business or a burden.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a comfy homey feeling went through me. I scanned my eyes around and found first beach. I forgot my way around this place already. First beach is the only place I remember. Last time I was at First Beach was when I was only 7 years old. Wow! It has officially been 10 years.

I got out of the car and found some people on the beach. It wasn't really a surprise because it was a very sunny day which also wasn't a surprise because….. HELLO….. it's La Push were talking about. I parked my car and got out grabbing my purse. I slowly walked toward the people, they were sitting in beach chairs.

All of them were guys. Maybe I should go back to the car. I tapped the one with the dark brown hair on the shoulder.

"Um excuse me?" He turned around."Do you know a Charlie Swan?" He nodded. Finally I'm getting somewhere.

"I'll show you to his house." The other 2 guys stayed quiet.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Matthew. What's yours?" I noticed he had dark brown hair with sea blue eyes and a piercing on his left ear. He had about 4 tattoos on his arms. I mean 4 a piece. Like on each arm. He was tall too. About 6' 2'' to be exact. He looked like he had strong muscles. His 6 pack was what had me staring.

"My real name is Isabella but just call me Bella." I introduced, he shook my hand.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." He walked to my car and opened the passenger door for me. I got in and he got in his side. In minutes we were off.

Soon I started to see the little brick cottage. The car halted to a stop. I heard the car door shut. My door opened and when I got out it closed.

"Bella I will see you later." Matthew waved at me then he turned and walked back toward the beach.

"Wait!" I called after him. He turned. "Do you go to La Push high?"

"Yeh!" He called back.

"See you Monday." I yelled and turned back toward the door. I walked on to the doorstep. By the time I got to the door I was scared. My hands started sweating and I was shaking. I calmed myself down and found the courage within. It reminded me of the lion in the Wizard of Oz who wanted courage.

I nervously rapped on the door. The door opened and I looked up to find my father.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Yea dad it's me." I smiled. "I'm back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Talk with the Bitch of the West

Bella POV

"You're here to stay?" He asked unsurely.

"Yes. I absolutely am." I answered. "Well can I come in?"

"Oh! Of course you can." As she entered he closed the door. Approaching the living room she smiled when she noticed there were 3 more people here. The first she noticed was the girl that looked about the same age as her. Next she noticed a boy about 15 or 16 and woman that look middle-aged.

"Bella let me introduce you to my girlfriend Sue and her 2 kids Seth and Leah. Seth is 13 and Leah is your age, 17." He introduced and I shook hands with both of them.

"Hey wassup hottie!" Seth I think exclaimed. Before I could react his mother's hand connected with the back of his head.

"Seth!" His mother scolded. I giggled as I thought to myself. I bet he just got out of his girls have cooties stage.

"Hey Seth and Leah." I looked at Leah and she glared at me. Please enlighten me on what you do when your dad's girlfriend's daughter hates you. I mean seriously. Though I could tell Leah didn't like me I searched her eyes. Ahh. I get it now. "Leah, can I talk to you for a second?"

"No thanks." She smirked for some reason. "Mommy taught me not to talk to strangers."

"Leah!" She frowned deeply. "She's not a stranger. She is family now you apologize and go talk to her. Now!" Leah glared at me. I beckoned her as I walked to my old room which I hoped was the same way I left it. As I walked into it I say everything was in it's place. Good, so now I don't have to paint.

I sat on the bed as she stayed at the doorway. I got up and pulled her onto the bed.

"You aren't going to do this willingly, are you?" I asked as she shook her head with a raised eyebrow. "I understand what you are going—" She cut me off in the middle of my sentence. Don't you just hate that? I mean you don't even let the girl finish. Harsh, I know.

"No don't even say you know what I'm going through because you don't." She paused and looked away. "No one does." She whispered.

I was about to say something but I didn't knowing that I probably didn't. After a long pause she murmured "Do you know that my mother tried to take me to a therapist?"

I stayed quiet as she ranted quietly to herself. Then she began. "I gues I have to tell you what has been going on because you won't let it go willingly, will you?" I shook my head but let her go on. "I am going to shorten it and give you a summary." I nodded for her to continue. "It all started when I began to date this guy named Sam. We had so much fun together. I truly thought he was the one and nothing was going to change. Then one day it all changed. I mean he left for 3 years without warning. Not so much as a goodbye was left to me.

I mean he had big bulging muscles and—I mean he just isn't my Sam." Leah whispered with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Leah." Leah stood up immediately then.

"No, no, no, no, it's not." She backed up as I tried to walk closer. "Do you even know what it's like to lose someone you love?"

She backed out of the room. As I walked back to the bed and sat down. "Yes, yes I do." A single tear slid down my face but I didn't sob.


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1 and 2

**A.N. I want at least 2 reviews for the third chapter, first part. Thank you for reading! Remember reviews make me write faster. I hope you like it.**

Previously on The Ghost Whisperer and The Wolf…

"_It's okay, Leah." Leah stood up immediately then._

"_No, no, no, no, it's not." She backed up as I tried to walk closer. "Do you even know what it's like to lose someone you love?"_

_She backed out of the room. As I walked back to the bed and sat down. "Yes, yes I do." A single tear slid down my face but I didn't sob._

Chapter 3, Part 1: My Story…..

"Leah!" I yelled running out of the room wiping away the tear. Running after her to her room, as soon as I got there the door closed in my face while I heard the chattering downstairs begin to slowly quiet down.

"I do know what it feels like Leah! I do!" I paused.

She sniffled but whispered "No you don't."

"But I do. It feels like someone ripped your heart right out of your chest. It feels like someone hit you with a bat or hung you by your neck. It feels like someone just choked you to death. It feels like a part of you died inside you." I replied, my voice strong and confident, my throat thick with tears.

I slid down the door. "It was a couple years ago back in California with my mom and stepdad, Phil. I was so happy. I had the great life. I had a life every girl would wish for. I had the beauty, the money, my dream job, and the most amazing boyfriend. I remember how I felt like a princess in a castle. It seemed that every wish I made came true.

Then my anniversary came and I was so excited. I couldn't believe that that day was our 4th anniversary. My mother said it was never meant to be but I never believed that. I always disagreed with my mother but this argument was different. It seemed to come up EVERY SINGLE time James came around, every time we had dinner, every time we wanted to go on a date. Anyways he had rented a hotel for us. I remember I lied and told my mother that I was sleeping over at a friend's place.

I was on my way to the hotel after hours of getting myself prettied up when I got caught in traffic. As the cars slowly drove through the gate I started to get to the front. I saw ambulance trucks and police cars next to the scene. I looked at what had happened. I slowly but sure began to see a figure that looked _a lot _like James. I zoomed my eyes in on the scene. I realized that it was James.

I got out of my car as fast as I could and ran over to him. Ignoring the police trying to grab a hold of my arms. Tears rushing down my face when I saw the blood pouring out of his almost lifeless body. I kneeled to the ground not caring that my dress was getting ruined. I saw his eyes flutter when I grabbed his hand softly. When he saw it was me he smiled the same smile I saw when I met him.

I remember the paramedics kept trying to get me away so they could try to save him but I wouldn't let go. Just before the color drained from his face he said 'I love you. I'll love you until_ your _heart stops beating.' That night I watched him die as I clutched onto his hand." I finished my story while the tears rushed down my face. The door opened and I almost fell back. I watched as Leah pulled me up into her embrace while I cried my little heart out. The heart that was once so alive.

_Chapter 3, Part 2: The God_

Paul POV  
"Look at that hottie over there." Jared wolf-whistled, me thinking that the girl was ugly I didn't even bother turning my head. "And is that Leah?" Turning my head in surprise to what he said. Leah? With friends? HAHAHA! Please, Leah is the queen bitch of La Push high, the one that never gives anyone her time of day.

That is Leah, with a hot girl beside her. Her light bronze skin glowing as the sun hit her in the right spot. As she turned her head a little I saw a flash of her grassy green eyes. Her light brown wavy hair spanned out over her shoulders. Her high cheekbones glowing also.

When she caught my eye she smiled and I smiled right back. I stared into her eyes for a long time. I felt like she was the woman that would make me more than happy. I felt like she was the only woman who would deal with my crap. I felt like she was the only one to make my heart grow bigger with just a single look my way.

Damn! I imprinted! I shook my head furiously and got up and ran. I heard Jared calling my name but I ignored it and just kept running.

Bella POV

I looked at the crowded beach around us. A boy with dark tan skin and gorgeous dark brown eyes caught my eye. I smiled as I felt as if he was what was holding me to this universe. Love and adoration circled in his eyes.

Less than a few minutes later for whatever reason he jumped up and ran away. The boy that looked like his brother kept calling what I would guess be his name.

"Paul! Come back!" The guy ran after him but continued to call his name. So this mysterious guy I just ogled for like 15 minutes would be a god named 'Paul'.

**A.N. I want you to review please. I want to inform you that the title of this story means something so in chapter 5 let's just say ghost confusion will be present. The next chapter will come up in maybe two weeks, it depends on how many reviews I get. If there are a lot then the chapter will come up sooner and be longer. One more thing, if any of you have looked at the picture on my profile for what Bella looks like just ignore it. The description in the story is the right one. Sorry for the confusion that pic is for another story.**

**~DejaxXx **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The One Thing I Can't Mess Up

Bella POV

Sitting on my bed reading my favorite book in the world was the hardest thing to do when I had that god's face in my head. Every tiny black word in this book made me think of Paul. Leah is in the chair in front of me reading a teen girl magazine.

I tried desperately to get Paul from my head. I had all these questions forming in my head even though I didn't know him. Why had he run away from me? What was that thing that happened when he looked into my eyes? Why couldn't I get him out of my head? Why did my heart want him so much? Most importantly why did I even care?

"Bella?" I saw that Leah had put down her magazine and was waving her russet hand in front of my face.

"Uh yeah sorry." I replied. She looked at me mysteriously.

"Are you alright? You looked….. um dazed." She asked searching for the right word instead of dazed. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." I whispered though I was far from it.

"Is it Paul?" She asked and put down her magazine as I stared at the light sky blue paint on Leah's wall. How did she know? I mean it's not like I have 'I'm in love with Paul Meraz' stamped on my forehead.

"Yes." I answered quietly. I almost didn't hear my own voice. "How'd you know?" I was curious not trying to be rude.

"I know because every girl on this reservation has fallen into his trap, even me. But at the time I was young and stupid and….." She trailed off shaking her head and her lids closed. With her eyes still closed you could still see the worry on her face and the concern. "Just please promise me that you won't… you won't fall. Promise me you won't fall for him."

"I can't…" She opened her eyes and shook her head quickly.

"You have to promise me you will try not to fall for him. Bells, I can't just stand by and let you get hurt. He uses these girls for anger release and he releases his anger by sex and then when the girls wake up in the morning… POOF! He's gone just like that. Bella, I was one of those girls." Leah confirmed.

"Leah, I can't promise you that because I've already fallen." I looked away from the intense gaze Leah had held before she slowly nodded.

"If you can't promise me that then promise me this." She looked down for a moment. I was curious as to what else she would want. "Promise me that you will make him earn it." I sat there confused. Earn what? What is she talking about? What did he need to earn?

"What do you mean?" I asked baffled, still wondering.

"Make him earn your love. He has used many girls as I told you. And you will not be one of them." Leah commanded. "I know I come off as a bitch but even the bitchiest of bitches have hearts." She picked up her magazine and began flipping through the pages. Who knew? Leah actually does have a heart.

Paul POV

I can't believe I imprinted. I never wanted to imprint. It just messes up lives like Sam's, Emily's, and Leah's. The story was tragic. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Surprise, surprise. Ladies' man Paul can use big words. Blah, blah, blah.

I wish imprinting never existed. I wish there was one wolf who could deny the imprint, some do but sooner or later they always end up together. I will survive and I will resist the imprint and I will be the strongest wolf in history. Fuck imprinting. I don't need an imprint to be happy. I don't need anyone.

Everyone left me. There is no one else to help me through my crazy, fucked up life. My mom died from suicide, my dad left with my brother, Alexander, so why trust anyone else when you know they are going to leave you.

So, why let someone break and smash and walk over your heart all the time. This is the time. I need to be a man about this and show them I don't need them.

I need to handle the imprint in a manly way. Be responsible about it. My thought process was interrupted by a long howl. I hurriedly got up from my couch and put the beer I was drinking down and walked out the door not bothering about locking it. I ran to the woods, took off my shorts and folded them on the forest floor stacking a pile of leaves on top of them and phased immediately.

The thoughts of my pack members rushed through my head.

_What took you so long? –Embry_

_I was thinking. –Me _

By accident the scene of all that had been said in my mind went through my pack members' minds and they ran quietly and watched. The only person who couldn't watch it was Embry because he was battling off two vampires.

_Um, guys. I'd be more than happy to take a trip down memory lane but I really need help. –Embry_

I ran as fast as I could and realized we were close to the treaty border. Apparently, the vampires hadn't gotten far. When I got to the scene I saw a dark brown wolf fighting two vampires. I ran and did what came naturally to me, I pounced on the one with the dark brown hair as Embry took off and followed the other vamp east of the treaty line.

The guy dodged my attack but he was surprised. We circled each other until I saw the pack. I nodded at them to kill this one and followed after Embry. Everyone was still rather quiet which surprised me, especially Quil. He was big mouth Sally in this situation.

_Hey! I am not that loud! –Quil I just have a lot on my mind, like where babies come from. My mom told me that god just drops us on peoples' doorsteps, like the Grinch Who Stole Christmas. I mean it can't be like that because I look a lot like my mom not god. I don't even know what god looks like. I mean if I had a picture I could tell if she was lying to me or not._

After he said that I tuned him out. I had caught up to Embry where he skidded to a stop and I did the same.

_He got away. –Embry_

I ran all the way home still tuning Quil out. I phased and moved the leaves out of the way and put my shorts back on. I ran to my house opening the door.

After I got in my house I ate a whole bunch of crap and watched a whole bunch of fucking sappy stories all of which had something in it to remind me of the one that I was trying to resist. The one I was trying to avoid at every chance I got but it was hard.

The imprint has already set the bond with thick cables of steel. It was already set in stone. And so was my decision that I had just made. I couldn't do this.

I am not mentally strong enough. I felt as if my heart would break if I didn't see this mystery girl I had imprinted on. So I did the one thing I do the best.

The one thing that I didn't mess up for the first time in my life.

I was going to get as drunk as I could and fuck a girl's brains out and leave her there, like everyone did to me.

_**A.N. I hope you liked the story. I know it took me awhile and for that I am truly sorry. I had a busy week with Christmas and stuff. I really hope I get at least 7 reviews this time. I will try to update in less than 2 and a half weeks. Thank you for the reviews.**_

_** xXxDejaxXx**_


End file.
